In performing knee surgery it is of the utmost importance to avoid or at least minimize damage to ligaments, tendons, muscles, nerves and other portions of the soft tissue while gaining access to and performing surgical procedures on various portions of bone structure of the knee. Heretofore, the retractors utilized in performing knee surgery have not been specifically tailored to permit maximum access to the bone structure intended for osteotomy procedures while at the same time providing maximum protection for various soft tissue members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,797 discloses a collateral ligament retractor for use in knee surgery. Such retractor includes a member having a cupped arcuate finger for insertion into the knee joint along and partly around the tibial plateau and a curved portion extending from the finger outwardly around the ligament, then extending back substantially in the same direction as the finger and including a downwardly extending pivoted elongated arm extending to a position behind the knee above the calf. A second member of similar design but larger to accomodate the everted patella is positioned around the opposite ligament and a tension member such as a coil spring is connected to the outer end of the arms of the members for biasing them toward one another to hold the ligaments in a retracted position.
Patentschrift No. DD-215-468-A of the Duestche Demokratische Republic discloses a wound retractor for knee surgery which has a holder having a hook-shaped convex blade at the distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,607 discloses a surgical retractor intended to hold back flesh and muscles from a bone on which surgical treatment is to be performed.
Zimmer Company, Warsaw, Ind., Catalog for 1966 discloses on page 117 a Blount Knee Retractor having a handle with a tip disposed at an angle of more than 90.degree. which is intended to be inserted into the knee joint just proximal to the cartilage so as to expose the line of disection while broadening out to retract the superficial soft tissue without use of an additional retractor.
None of the retractors disclosed in the above referenced prior art or any other retractors known to the applicant have the capability of providing the degree of protection as those of the present invention and no prior art surgical procedures for knee surgery are as effective in permitting access to the bone structure upon which osteotomy procedures are to be performed while providing protection to the critical soft tissue.